Breaking the Girl
by Lady of Lenore
Summary: He never meant to hurt her. But he never meant to fall in love either.
1. Strange New Place

_Author_ Renorin, or RenRen for short. Aero's the beta so I have love for sisters. Even really annoying ones. (Aero: **I'm** annoying? Try living with **you.**)

_Disclaimer_ We don't own Kingdom Hearts. That's like Disney and Squeenix or whatever they're calling themself nowadays.

_Breaking the Girl_

_Chapter One: Strange New Place_

Wiping beads of sweat from his brow, Roxas cursed at the heat under his breath and returned to the work at hand. His hands gripped fiercely at the iron handle of the shovel, plowing it over and over into the disgusting filth covering the chocobo's stalls and emptying their contents into a wheel barrow.

At least he had the satisfaction of knowing he wasn't alone.

Three stalls down, an exact replica of himself - minus the goofy brown quills of hair - grumbled in a similarly dissatisfied tone as the noises of another shovel plunging into the depths of the unmentionable reached Roxas's ears.

"How are you holding up down there?" the blond teased while pausing and propping himself on his own crap-moving tool for a quick break.

His reply came in the form of a rarely spoken curse - at least from Sora's mouth anyway.

"Thought so. But just think of what Kairi will say when she returns home. You'll have a nice tan, and you'll have the muscles to make it look good."

Sora hummed a pleased note at the thought of the red head ogling him and quickly returned to his task. With a laugh Roxas followed his actions.

Despite the less than appealing working conditions for the day, which included sweltering heat and the post-rain humidity hanging in the air, Roxas felt in high spirits. For some peculiar reason it just seemed like he should be happy about something. And so he donned a smiled as he worked, even conjuring up a tune to lighten the mood.

When it met Sora's ears the slightly older teenager joined in with his bright melody, singing the words in a voice that was surprisingly good for a boy. He and Kairi were a perfect match in all aspects. They both loved to sing and weren't half bad at it.

The two's singing seemed to lighten the mood a great deal and as such the work passed much more quickly. Soon enough the stalls were as clean as chocobo stalls can get and the boys moved on to their next task: repairing the fence.

"Can't Father come out here and help us?" Sora whined when a wooden plank dropped onto his foot. When Roxas merely shrugged and attempted to hide a snicker he rolled his eyes and shot a glare - more of a pout really - towards their calm white house seated at the forefront of the property. Currently the dirt driveway was devoid of their single carriage as their older brother had left early that morning.

He hadn't really explained _why_ either.

Just as Roxas began to wonder where their older blond had gone off to the thundering of giant bird claws and the unmistakable jostling of a mobile wooden frame sounded off to their left, approaching at a dragging pace. Roxas felt his stomach flip in anticipation as he noticed two extra figures seated to his brother's left.

Two female figures.

The taller of the two females seemed to be talking with their brother in a serious tone, her features appearing solemn the closer they traveled. The smaller girl at the edge of the bench had tucked her legs close to her chest and hugged herself tightly with her lips pressed together and her eyes puffy and red. As the carriage dragged to a halt in front of the house and Roxas caught a better glimpse of the shorter girl he felt a twinge at his heartstrings. She had been crying.

The twins shared a quick glance of confusion before abandoning the fence and sprinting across the yard, questions spilling out of Sora's mouth before he was even close enough for his brother to fully understand him.

"Cloud! Cloud where have you been? What happened? Who are they?" He gestured towards the girls, who wouldn't meet the naïve brunet's gaze.

With a wave of his hand Cloud dismissed his younger brother's questions and stepped down from the carriage, offering his hand for the girls and leading them to the ground one at a time. Clearing his throat he said, "Sora. Roxas. Go and tell Father that I'm home."

Still rather confused and in need of answers Sora stared for a minute longer at the three before he heeded his brother's request and dashed into the house, Roxas following closely behind.

When the two were out of earshot of the girls and Cloud Sora rounded on Roxas. "Who are they?"

"I don't know," the blond admitted slowly, his tone suggesting that he was deep in thought. I've never seen them before."

"I wonder what they're doing here..." The brunet trailed off while turning and heading for the stairs to find their father.

Shrugging in answer though Sora had already gone Roxas followed his brother up the wooden staircase.

O-O

Dinner that night was awkward at best as their dining room was just large enough to accommodate two extra guests. For the most part the girls picked at their food and kept quiet while listening to the polite conversation around them with half an ear. Everyone had been introduced though the twins had been spared the information on why the girls where there to begin with.

The oldest, Larxene looked to be barely eighteen. Her hair was a vibrant blond and her eyes a startling blue that caught Roxas's attention whenever he'd catch a glimpse of them out of the corner of his eye. She looked like the type of girl who ought to be talking instead of trying to close in on herself.

Next to her Naminé seemed just as mousy with hair a softer shade of blond and eyes more of a violet than a blue. Where Larxene had trimmed her hair off just above her shoulders Naminé had kept hers fairly long. It swept slightly off to the side and curled around her shoulder tamely.

While spooning some mashed potatoes into his mouth Roxas snuck glances at the girls whereas Sora openly stared. This seemed to make them even more uncomfortable. They shifted in their seats and shot each other nervous looks. With a reprimanding glare towards his brother Roxas tried to lighten the mood.

"So where are you from?"

It took the girls several seconds before they realized he was speaking to them and Larxene took the liberty of answering.

"Just south of here. A place called Twilight Town." It almost came out as a question, as if she were asking if Roxas had ever heard of the place. In truth he hadn't.

"Why did you come here?" Sora openly blurted, not the least bit phased as every member of his family eyed him incredulously at his blatant question.

Again Larxene answered. "Our house burned down." She left the details to the imagination and even Sora could fill in the blanks.

Though Cloud came across as cold and distant he had a big heart and a kind demeanor. If he felt he could help someone in need then he would. He had obviously offered for the girls to stay with them. Roxas concluded that their family must have died in the fire.

Sora's mouth formed a small 'O' as he averted his eyes and returned to munching thoughtfully on his piece of steak. At the head of the table their father sighed tiredly and excused himsef, his chair scraping against the wooden floor as he left.

The other didn't linger long except for Roxas whose turn it was to wash the dishes. After the others had left he gathered the plates and silver wear in silence, placing everything in the sink and switching on the tap.

With the water running he couldn't hear the light sound of bare feet padding across the floor nor did he sense the presence of the small girl. Thus he was rather startled when he turned towards the table and saw her standing in the doorway looking as if she were torn between wanting to stay and wanting to bolt for the stairs.

With a gentle tone Roxas addressed her as if she were a skittish chocobo. "You can stay if you want. It doesn't bother me."

With the barest hint of a nod she stepped beyond the doorway into the kitchen and took a seat at the end of the table, farthest way from Roxas. For several minutes she watched his hands working as he slid a damp soapy cloth over the plates, rinsed them and toweled them off briefly before stacking them on the counter. The only sound was the chinking of plates and Roxas nearly jumped in surprise when her scarcely audible voice interrupted his movements.

"Would you like some help?"

After a brief moment of thought he nodded and gestured towards the right side of the sink. When Naminé gingerly took the drying cloth from his hands and stationed herself at his side he gave her a reassuring smile as he returned to washing the dishes.

Later he found he was thankful for her help because the task was complete much quicker than usual.

"Naminé," he began as if asking permission to use her first name.

She nodded in acknowledgment.

"Do you and your sister have no place left to go?" After he'd said the words he winced, realizing that it sounded like he wanted to get rid of them.

"Not that I'm eager to have you leave," he corrected hastily as a faint blush tinted his face.

To his surprise she actually smiled softly. "It's ok. But no we really have nothing left. My parents and my younger brother were all the family we knew about, and with them gone..."

Roxas gulped sharply as tears welled in the girls beautiful violet blue eyes. He found himself incapable of handling crying girls and he immediately felt uncomfortable. However he also felt a strong urge to end her pain and to hurt whoever had made this poor girl cry in the first place. In this case he wanted to hurt himself.

"Don't cry," he said a little more gently than he thought he could given his experience with this sort of thing. "You can stay here as long as you need. We have a room upstairs. My sister's room..."

And it was Roxas's turn to trail off and leave things left unsaid. He just didn't talk about Aerith, especially not with strangers.

"Thank you," she managed while holding back her tears and offering a genuine smile. "It means a lot to us."

A few moments of awkward silence passed where Roxas wasn't sure if he should say something more or just leave. Finally he was forced to do the latter when his father called down the stairs and announced that he should get some sleep. With Naminé close behind he climbed the stairs towards his bedroom, fully intent on catching some sleep.

And he had done just that until he awoke late into the night at the odd sounds drifting in through his open doorway. At first he had almost sprang out of bed and ran into his sister's room as he used to do years ago when Aerith was still sick and his mother used to sit at her bedside and quietly cry herself to sleep.

A moment later he realized that the soft sobs he heard were not from his mother but from Naminé.

Without care for his lack of shirt or pants Roxas rolled out of bed and padded carefully across the bedroom so as not to wake Sora, the teenager's light snoring reaching his ears from behind as he exited the room. He turned left down the hall and made for what used to be his sister's bedroom half expecting to see her fragile body lying there in bed with his mother hovering over her.

However the sight that greeted him was no less disturbing.

Her face buried in her pale little hands Naminé sat at the edge of her bed wearing nothing more than a flimsy white nightgown and stockings. Larxene slept peacefully on the adjacet bed, impervious to her sister's pain.

"Naminé?"

Lowering her hands she glanced up at Roxas with tears streaking down her pale face. Roxas wanted to go to her immediately and comfort her but remained rooted to the spot as she studied him for a minute or so and then beckoned him inside.

Wordlessly Roxas lowered himself onto the bed with several inches separating them and whispered in a voice only she would hear.

"Are you ok?"

Faintly nodding she wiped at her eyes. "I'll be f-fine. I just can't sleep."

Struggling between the urge to encompass her in his arms and the reminder that they barely knew each other Roxas blinked a few times and said nothing. He couldn't bring himself to move closer or away and she didn't seem inclined to make the choice for him.

"I keep seeing my house in flames," she mumbled in a voice Roxas could hardly understand. "And I can hear my little brother screaming as if it's happening all over again."

Their eyes met for half a second as a silent question and answer passed between them. Roxas caught the brief dip of the girl's head as she agreed and lessened the gap between them, her head resting on his shoulder as his arms circling her shaking body.

"I'm sorry," Roxas said simply because he didn't know what else to say.

"Thank you," Naminé replied softly and the two remained that way for some time with Roxas gently patting her back and Naminé allowing tears to flow freely until she could cry no more and fell into the abyss of sleep.

When Roxas finally realized that she had dozed off he gingerly laid her back on her pillow and draped the blanket over her tiny frame, whispering a faint "good night" before returning to his own room until morning.

_Author's Notes _This was supposed to be part of the one-shot challenge we're doing but it started to get really long. Now it's my first ever chapter story! Woo! I know it's a little short but keep in mind I have three extra chapters already written so the wait shouldn't be long.


	2. Emotions Arise

_Breaking the Girl_

_Chapter Two: Emotions Arise_

The next day Roxas found himself in a similar position as before when he had been interrupted by the girls' arrival: he and Sora were attempting to mend the fence.

Cloud watched them from the front porch while speaking softly to Larxene who seemed to have warmed up to Cloud just a tiny bit. She had yet to say more than three words to any of the others, preferring to make requests through Cloud.

The older blond assured them that her shy nature would slowly melt away as she became comfortable with her surroundings. The two girls were simply shocked by the whole ordeal and would need time to recuperate.

Roxas knew their pain though he couldn't understand what it must've felt like to lose everything all at once.

"Roxas pass me the hammer."

Blinking once or twice up at Sora Roxas silently asked the brunet to repeat his question.

"Hel-lo-o? Roxas! Pass me the hammer."

Dragged from his wistful memories Roxas obliged and handed the hammer in question to his brother. When his eyes returned to their front porch he noticed that Naminé had joined her sister though she seemed more interested with Roxas than with the conversation at hand.

Their father had allowed the girls to borrow some of Aerith's and their mother's clothing; Larxene fit rather well into his mother's dresses but Aerith's clothes seemed draped over Naminé rather loosely. The girl was small for sixteen Roxas noted, watching her as she in turn watched him.

"Roxas would you quit spacing out on me?" Sora tried to glare at Roxas who laughed when he realized the expression lacked any bite. This seemed to anger the brunet further who folded his arms over his shirtless torso and scoffed.

"It's hard to take you seriously when you look about as threatening as a puppy," Roxas remarked when his laughter died down.

Turning away in indignation Sora stalked off towards the house and left him to deal with the fence mending by himself.

After several minutes where it seemed Sora wasn't coming back Roxas sighed and returned to setting the planks in place and nailing them together when he heard soft footsteps approaching. Knowing they were too light to be his noisy twin Roxas glanced upwards and was surprised to see Naminé watching him intently.

"Hi," he greeted, trying to force a decent smile.

"Would you like some help?" she asked in that same shy tone as before while kneeling at his side.

"Sure," He began showing her how to set the planks into place and how to hold the nails and hammer just right so that she wouldn't hit her finger or bend the nail when she hit it into place. The girl worked clumsily at first but learned fast, quickly learning the proper techniques and proving to be quite the partner. Roxas was surprised at her ability to pick up new skills.

"That's finished," he concluded while using the newly constructed fence to pull himself up then offered his hand for Naminé. She took it and let him set her on her feet a faint smile gracing her pale lips which soon formed a "thank you."

For a brief moment they simply stared at each other with Roxas's hand still clasping Naminé's. When their moment was interrupted by a bouncy brunet as he made his way towards them the girl's face flushed crimson and she shyly drew away. Roxas found he missed the feel of her hand in his and quickly reprimanded himself for thinking in such a way.

"Hey Roxas Father wants us to patch up the roof on the stable. He says it's leaking again." The teenager stopped short after witnessing the odd exchange between the two with a bright grin stretching from ear to ear as he realized what had just happened. "But if you want me to leave you two alone - "

"I'm coming," Roxas interrupted his eyes still trapped by Naminé's violet ones. They seemed to have brightened just a tiny bit since yesterday.

"Right," Sora commented, turning on his heel and heading in the general direction of the stables.

Roxas found himself unwilling to tear away from Naminé's gaze her violet eyes entrancing and holding him in place. However the staring seemed to make her uncomfortable and she shifted away as Sora called across the field for Roxas to hurry up.

Reluctantly Roxas parted from the girl and followed Sora's path towards the stables as the brunet set a ladder next to the small structure with a toolbox in hand.

O-O

"Kairi's coming home soon," Sora stated his voice heavy and giving away that he was as worn out as Roxas. The two boys lay sprawled out on their beds hardly moving in their exhaustion.

"Really," Roxas returned as more of a statement than a question. He wasn't really paying attention to his brother as his eyelids had slipped closed over tired blue eyes.

"Really," Sora repeated in affirmation. "School starts back in a week." He paused.

"Do you think Naminé will be going with us?"

Roxas tried to shrug though he knew Sora couldn't see it. "I guess."

His mind wandered towards the strange moment they had shared earlier that day after mending the fence, before Sora had called after him. Her eyes had seemed to root him to the spot though she herself seemed oblivious to what she had done to him. It felt dangerous in a way and rather exciting in another and he was leaning towards the excited feeling the more he thought about it.

"Are you thinking about Naminé?" Sora questioned quietly, knowing the girls' room laid just down the hall.

Before Roxas could answer their father appeared in the doorway, resting against the frame and studying his two youngest sons carefully as if deep in thought. Roxas had heard his heavy booted footsteps pausing nearby and opened his eyes to see what the man wanted.

"Roxas can I ask you why our guest was out working on the fence you two boys should've finished yesterday?"

The twins knew that tone and if they didn't have a sufficient answer they were dead.

"She offered to help," Roxas defended, sitting up in bed.

"And you should've politely refused," his father countered as his tone gained intensity.

Without knowing what else to say he murmured, "I'm sorry Father."

"It's not his fault. I insisted." The soft and calming voice of Naminé joined the argument just then as her slender frame halted just behind his father, hardly visible except for her bare feet.

Glancing over his shoulder their father looked as if he were about to argue further but couldn't upon seeing Naminé's determined expression. He decided to leave it, turning to head back to his own bedroom and not noticing that Naminé hadn't moved.

"May I come in?"

"Sure," Sora grinned slyly at his brother as the girl tread just over the threshold and glanced around at their rather plain bedroom.

The only thing adorning the walls was an embroidery that their mother had sewed them. Besides their two beds there was a small desk used for homework and a wardrobe that held their clothing.

Sora had pulled himself into a sitting position with his feet folded under him and his hands in his lap. The two teenagers wore nothing more than long cotton shorts - pajamas.

"So," Sora began with his wide cheerful grin in place, "Do you think you'll be going to school with us in September?"

Naminé's fingers twined around a locket dangling from her neck, slightly tarnished and golden with initials engraved on it that Roxas couldn't see. "I suppose so."

"Kairi's coming home soon. She's one of my best friends and I think you'll like her."

Naminé nodded.

"It's been a while since I've seen my friends," Roxas commented bemusedly, staring off into space while thinking about his odd group of friends.

"I thought you'd be more excited when I told you Kairi was coming home. Because that would mean Axel's coming with her." The brunet began bouncing lightly on his bed. "I can't wait to see Kairi and Riku again!"

"Calm down Sora," Roxas reprimanded. He couldn't understand how his brother still had so much energy when he himself felt like falling over and dying.

"Sorry." His brother scratched at the back of his neck in an apologetic manner.

After a brief pause Naminé said, "I guess I should go. I shouldn't be in here after lights out." With a small smile and a wave Naminé turned and exited the room.

"I'm sure Roxas wouldn't mind you staying," Sora told the empty doorway as his sly grin returned.

Grumbling under his breath Roxas chucked a pillow at his brother's head and flopped over onto the bed, prepared for sleep.

Except instead of the solace of dreams Roxas found himself lying awake and waiting for something. Long after all the lights had been turned out and every other person in the house - including Sora - had already gone to sleep Roxas lay awake. And several hours later he heard what he was waiting for: Naminé's gentle sobs.

Silently Roxas freed himself from his blanket prison and quietly padded down the hall just like before, where he found Naminé seated on her bed with tears streaking down her pale and beautiful face. Once again Roxas found himself crossing the small amount of space towards the bed and seating himself. Only this time he immediately offered his hands for the girl and she took them without hesitation.

"Thank you," she whispered after her crying had ceased and her small hands wrapped around his neck as she buried her face in his shoulder.

"It's ok," Roxas returned his own hands placed on her back and safely staying there for tonight.

O-O

A one-night event had somehow become a nightly ritual where Roxas laid in bed awake at night until he could hear the pale girl's sobs and went to her side to comfort her. Naminé always clung to him until the moment she fell asleep and Roxas found he didn't mind losing an hour or two every night if it meant the girl could dream peacefully.

However by the end of the week he felt a bit more fatigued earlier in the day. This fact was proven as Sora grabbed him from behind and wrestled him to the ground with ease. Roxas never lost a fight.

"Jeez Rox are you feeling ok?" Sora questioned, sitting atop the blond and gazing at him thoughtfully.

"I'm fine," his brother mumbled while shoving at his playful twin and attempting to sit up straight. He'd taken a hard dive into the ground after Sora's attack and a sharp pain resounded in his lower back.

His eyes met with his mirror image except Sora's usually cheerful blue eyes were tainted with worry for his slightly younger brother. Waving off the brunet's concern Roxas pried himself out from under his brother and regained his composure on his feet, dusting off flecks of dirt and walking away. Sora didn't follow but he did call after the blond.

"Kairi and Axel will be back today. They're coming here for dinner."

Roxas merely nodded without ceasing in his leisurely stride towards the stable. He had some free time and it had been weeks since he'd taken Zell out for a ride.

The massive yellow bird eyed him curiously when he entered the shaded stalls. Its round eyes resembled Naminé's with their violet blue tinge and Roxas found himself gazing into them for a long second while he gently patted the bird's head. He was startled when Zell perked up at the sound of a visitor and eyed the doorway behind Roxas.

"Who's there?" Roxas asked without turning around.

"Just me." Naminé's gentle tone met his ears and seemed to soothe the bird's earlier unease.

As she moved to stand next to Roxas her eyes watched the chocobo as intently as it watched her. "What's its name?"

"This one's Zell," Roxas then gestured towards the other three occupants of the stalls, "The one on the end is Irvine and the two in the middle are Quistis and Rinoa."

The chocobos each reacted upon hearing their names: Irvine gave a low wark in greeting while Rinoa squawked excitedly and Quistis simply turned her head towards them. Zell's claws scraped at the ground restlessly.

"Have you ever ridden one?"

"Nope," Naminé stretched a dainty hand out and patted Zell on the head as Roxas had done, "I've wanted to though."

The blond knew his father might yell at him for it later but he wasn't deterred. "I can show you. Quistis is gentle so you can take her."

Nodding faintly Naminé followed Roxas's instructions on saddling the large birds and leading them out of their stalls. He taught her where to hold on and how to command the chocobo to move faster or slower. Again he found that she learned quickly and soon the two were racing across the vast open fields of Roxas's back yard. Roxas didn't need to hold back.

"Not bad," he breathed after they had crossed the field for the seventh time that day. Zell was still excited and energetic as ever happy to be out of the stables and racing no less. Quistis being a year older showed her fatigue a little more easily and Roxas decided it was time to place the gentle birds back in their stalls.

Roxas and Naminé coaxed the large yellow chocobos back towards the stables at a slow gait as they conversed lightly with Naminé flashing her cheerful smile for Roxas. He couldn't understand the warmth that lit his heart whenever he saw that smile or that warm gleam in her violet eyes. A tiny bit more of color had returned to her pale complexion after her week staying with them. She rarely spoke except to himself or her sister but it was progress.

"Thank you Roxas," she told him as she guided Quistis back into the bird's stall, "I had fun today."

Having closed the gate in front of Zell he regarded her with a light smile. "No problem."

Lingering next to each other for a long moment Roxas could feel his heart's rapid fire against his rib cage and swallowed with difficulty. Naminé held his gaze with the innocent lakes of blue-purple that were her irises as her hands folded behind her like she didn't know what to do with them.

"Naminé," he murmured as if asking permission; they were so close with the girl's body a hair's breadth away.

Instead of answering she cast aside his hesitation and initiated a kiss.

Roxas had never felt anything so ethereal and soft as a girl's lips and suddenly he found himself grasping at the small of her back and pressing her close, their mouths open and desperate as they meshed - tamely, fiercely, then languidly as if they had all the time in the world.

Delicate fingers tangled in his blond tendrils of hair and anchored her to him as if the soft zephyr filtering in through the doorway were threatening to steal him away. She clung as desperately as she did on those nights when she sobbed in his arms and he held her in silence. The mortifying thing about it all was Roxas clung back as his hands clasped together behind her and held her flush against him. She looked breakable but the sentiment of Naminé breaking caused his hands to drag her impossibly close. She didn't struggle.

"Naminé," he whispered while withdrawing slowly his lips bruised and uttering her name like a sweet melody. Naminé. Na-mi-né.

Her eyes gazed at him questioningly. "Roxas?"

"Roxas!"

Jerking violently in his hold Naminé slipped out of his embrace and stepped back while turning away from the door so that Sora couldn't see her face. Roxas found a sense of emptiness filling him at the loss of the small girl in his arms.

"Hey Roxas! Naminé!" his twin called once more as he approached the stable. His messy brunet quills cast an odd shadow before him as he halted in the doorway and regarded both boy and girl with a peculiar expression.

"Kairi and Axel are here," he announced finally before turning to leave.

Roxas swallowed thickly and glanced to Naminé who nodded once and followed him back into the blazing sunlight.


	3. Taking Our Sanity

_Author's Notes_ sry 4 takng so long our b-day was a few dayz ago nd we had 2 leave the state 4 a few dayz but were home now! xp happy reading

_Breaking the Girl_

_Chapter Three: Taking Our Sanity_

Due to the lack of space in their small dining room Roxas's father set up two long picnic tables in the back yard for their guests. Axel immediately took a liking to Larxene who seemed to have become rather talkative in the past week under Cloud's care.

Kairi and Sora had arrived late to the table even after Kairi's mother announced that dinner was ready. The red haired girl returned before the brunet with flushed cheeks followed by Sora who sported a goofy smile. Watching the two from afar Roxas couldn't help but shoot his brother a sly grin as Naminé clasped his hand under the table.

His only reaction was a sharp intake of breath scarcely audible to anyone but himself. He fought the red tinge threatening his face and gave her small hand a gentle squeeze. That luminous smile was the only consolation he needed.

Unlike the past week where dinner had been a near silent affair the backyard thundered with the sounds of laughter and chattering as Larxene and Naminé seamlessly blended into the mesh of friends. Kairi made it her job to ensure that Naminé felt welcome amongst them.

Axel cast Roxas a knowing smirk every so often when he noticed how comfortable the blond seemed to be with Naminé. His jade green eyes seemed to ask "What's up with you two?" and Roxas silently replied with a shy smile "Nothing. Yet." Axel smirked.

Soon enough Kairi began the impending discussion of school which included talk of the annual back to school dance held in town the Saturday before school started. Tension rose steadily as Roxas looked to Namine and Sora looked to Kairi and even Axel looked to Larxene. All thre girls blushed profusely.

Kairi and Axel's mother giggled happily at the sight. "Well girls it looks like you all have dates. This is so exciting! I'm going to have grandchildren!"

"Mom!" Kairi and Axel whined in unison as their mother continued her laughter at their expense.

Now the three boys were blushing as well while thinking about having children at their age. It wasn't a nice thought really. Roxas and Sora exchanged pained looks while Kairi and Namine smiled at each other.

The dance would definitely be interesting.

"I hope you're staying with us tonight," Roxas's father began while standing from the table to address everyone, "It's getting a little too dark to head back now."

Kairi's father nodded while her mother chuckled lightly and agreed out loud. The girls were excited to have some time alone together while Roxas was happy that he and Axel would get to catch up on everything that had happened over the summer. Plus he didn't know the story behind Naminé and Larxene yet.

"All right boys it's time to clean up," he announced. Sora and Roxas groaned in protest while Cloud stood up in silence and began to gather the dishes.

Everyone else at the table pitched in despite the twins' father's protests and the task was completely much more quickly. But the man had been right. The sun had almost completely set beyond the horizon, leaving a pinkish purple hue in the sky as the only light. They worked at a lazy pace while talking and laughing and having fun with the work.

Roxas found he was smiling after it all and once everything was done he and Naminé snuck outside.

"Good night Naminé," he whispered close to her lips before gently kissing her. Naminé smiled against his lips before they quickly parted, knowing they couldn't stay there long. The two wandered back inside after the brief kiss with their fingers laced together.

Most of the others had already ascended the stairs and were making themselves comfortable in the bedroom. Roxas parted with the blond girl in the hallway as he went right and she went left. Axel and Sora were waiting for him inside as the older of them had made himself comfortable on the floor with several blankets and pillows spread out around him.

"So what are you guys?" Axel quizzed immediately.

"I don't know," he replied truthfully as he climbed into bed.

Sora flopped back against his pillow with his arms folded behind his head. "You know Kairi and I have been seeing each other for almost a year. We were talking about something earlier though." He paused expectantly as if waiting for someone to ask.

Axel gave in. "What were you talking about?"

"Taking it further."

Silence followed the simple statement as Roxas assessed what his twin meant. Sora wouldn't go all the way with Kairi when they weren't married. 'Right?'

"What do you mean by that?" Roxas asked after he couldn't stand the silence any longer.

"What do you think?" Sora countered defensively. Roxas realized he must've sounded too harsh when he said it.

"Sorry. I just didn't think that you and her were that serious."

Sora sighed. "We want to wait. But it's really hard. You don't know what it's like Roxas. I've never felt like this before."

Roxas felt a stab of jealousy for his brother and a wish to have what he and Kairi had. But he kept it to himself and didn't say anything more as Sora began to tell Axel why the girls were currently staying with them. Axel listened as Roxas began to fall asleep. He knew Naminé wouldn't need him tonight.

O-O

"This is the big night!" he heard Sora saying as he straightened his tie in the mirror. Truthfully he didn't like ties but he would make an exception for tonight. "And we start school again on Monday!"

Roxas didn't see what was so exciting about starting school. But he was looking forward to tonight. He knew at that moment that Larxene, Kairi and Naminé were in the bedroom down the hall and getting ready to go out. Roxas wouldn't see them until later because they were taking two different carriages.

"Maybe Cloud will find a girlfriend," Roxas commented when he was satisfied with his tie. "I heard Tifa likes him."

"Yeah," Sora agreed.

"Sora! Roxas! Let's go we're gonna be late!" Axel called up the stairs.

With one last glance in the mirror the two boys left the wash room and padded down the stairs with Sora grinning his happy-go-lucky grin and Roxas smiling softly at Axel's appearance. They all looked nice and highly uncomfortable and their formal suits especially with the ties. Roxas tugged at his absentmindedly.

The ride into town took roughly an hour and a half. The chocobos were rather happy to be taking a trip. Usually the only two that got out were Zell and Quistis but their father decided to take Irvine and Rinoa this time around. Roxas, Sora and Axel sat in the back as Axel's dad, the twin's dad and Cloud sat up front to talk about whatever they talked about. Whatever "men" talked about. The other three were still "boys" by their standards.

"I'll bet Kairi looks beautiful," Sora commented in a bemused tone as he stared of into space.

"She'll fill out her dress nicely," Roxas said purposefully to make Sora blush.

Axel made a gagging sound. "That's my sister you're talking about."

And the time passed like that as the three friends caught up with each other, joking and laughing and wondering what their respective girls would look like all dressed up. At one point Cloud shouted at them to be quieter and that they were giving him a headache. They listened for five minutes before returning to their previous volume. Cloud sighed irritably but gave up.

And soon enough they had reached the town.

Roxas loved going into town because he loved watching all the people. He loved all the shops and all the chocobos and the strange objects being developed called "automobiles." Only the high status people possessed them but he loved getting glimpses of them and wondering how they worked.

Just when he thought he could hear one in the distance his father announced that they had arrived.

A huge tent had been set up in the center of town. An upbeat melody drifted outside and reached their ears along with the sounds of talking and laughing and dancing. Roxas's anticipation to see Naminé heightened as they all clambered out of the carriage and wandered inside the tent.

It wasn't quite filled with people yet but several couples were already on the dance floor dressed in their best clothes and laughing and shouting to each other over the music. Sora and Axel smiled brightly at him and he felt the infectious grin tugging at his own lips. Before he knew it the girls had arrived.

Kairi's mother led the group inside adorned in a sapphire blue dress that complimented her eyes. Next came Larxene in her scarlet red low cut gown that sparkled under the dim lighting. Behind her was Kairi who wore a baby pink and strapless thing that hugged her new curves and fluttered outward when she walked.

And lastly was Naminé all shy and fragile-looking in dazzling white with a hint of violet underneath. Her eyes directly met with Roxas's and he thought he might faint from staring at her - she was absolutely stunning.

"Naminé," he murmured when she approached him with a blush painting her face, "You're beautiful."

She blushed harder at his words and took his hand. "Let's dance."

Leading him by the hand she pulled him onto the floor and they lost the others in the crowd as the musicians switched into one of the songs you can't help but dance to. One of those songs that infects your body and causes you to think outside of your own head as it courses through you and flows through your veins.

Naminé clasped her hands around his neck as his rested safely on her tiny waist. She smiled sweetly at him as they began to move and Roxas loved how easy she felt in his arms. He could spin her around and drawn her away only to draw her back again and repeat the motions over and over until they were both dizzy. But they didn't stop.

Soon enough the song had ended to be replaced with the first slow song of the evening. The tent had filled up considerably since their arrival and it was almost impossible to see Sora or any of the others through all the moving and laughing bodies. But the pace slowed and paths cleared as the bodies drew together like magnets. Soon Naminé pressed so closely against him he thought it might not be so innocent anymore.

They swayed this way and that and around and around and one-two-three, one-two-three, the dance continued and Roxas lost all thoughts as he inhaled the scent of Naminé. Her head rested against his shoulder now as her arms slipped from his neck to his chest where they laid unmoving.

She whispered soft words into his ear that he only half heard. But they were sweet and they were from her and he loved the fell of her breath on his skin as her eyes tried to level with his and their lips met.

He kissed her softly and as gentle as he could manage. But she took it beyond the softness and brought intensity into it. He felt a small bit of tension mounting as fervor overtook him and their mouths parted.

"Naminé," he breathed after drawing away just enough to speak.

"Let's go somewhere," she said more as a command than a request. Her eyes held such desperation that he couldn't say no. He **couldn't**.

Attached at each other's hips they shuffled through the crowd as the song ended. The couples separated and they began to dance to the fast paced music once more. No one noticed two teenagers slipping outside.

Naminé took his hand and broke into a run. Roxas had no idea where they were going but he let her lead him. He would follow her anywhere.

"This way," she called behind her as they approached an abandoned shed near an apparetly empty house. The door had no lock and so they shuffled inside, leaving the door cracked to allow soft moonlight inside.

Silently they continued their kiss as Roxas's hands began to drift lower than her waist and rest on the slight curve of her hips. She pressed against him as their tongues met and the wet sounds of kissing filled the shed. He pressed her against one of the walls while kicking several things out of the way. They crashed to the ground with a loud 'thud' but the two disregarded the sound.

He wanted to feel her bare skin and touch every bit of her, every place he'd never seen and never thought of touching before now. A strange desired filled him with the need to feel more of her and remove that dress and have her pressed against him **just like that**.

She made a small noise as he reached around her for the zipper on her dress and gently slid it down until it met the edge of her spine. Its one sleeve slipped off her shoulder and there she stood almost completely naked.

Gazing up at him her eyes were filled with a strange emotion he had never seen. Her blue eyes had darkened and her hands were moving over his clothes now, removing them clumsily and tossing them aside as he had done with her dress. He stood before her now without a shirt as he had the day he first saw her.

Her fingers explored the bare flesh as the sensations welled in Roxas and he almost wanted to scream with the pressure inside of him. He knew what she wanted. He wanted it too.

"Roxas," she breathed out as his lips descended on her neck and she tossed her head against the wall. He didn't know what he was doing but she encouraged him by wrapping her leg around his waist and applying just enough pressure for him to lose all sanity.

He took hers too. Her sanity. Her virginity. She didn't seem to mind.

O-O

'Am I falling for her?'


	4. I Promise

_Breaking the Girl_

_Chapter Four: I Promise_

Late that same night Roxas and Naminé returned to the dance where the crowd had grown considerably tame and mellow. Mostly all that remained were the couples pressed closely together and swaying to a slower song as their girl's eyes drooped and the boys just smiled softly at them. Axel and Larxene were tucked into a corner and murmuring things to each other that only they knew. Some outgoing girl had managed to coax Cloud into spending time with her. Roxas recognized her as Tifa Lockhart.

However he couldn't move any farther than the opening of the large tent as he clasped Naminé's hand a little too tightly in his. She showed no signs of discomfort despite it and he continued to hold on.

"I'm sleepy," he heard from somewhere close by as Kairi and Sora dragged themselvs off the dance floor and into a chair. The redhead slumped in the boy's lap and rested her head against his shoulder.

Everyone looked so content and...fragile. **Innocent**. Then Roxas glanced at Naminé and couldn't help but notice the slight hint of red on her cheeks and the windswept appearance of her hair. Though they had tried hard to dust themselves off their clothes still had a minute rough appearance to them. A lightish brown tint that tainted their once perfect coloring.

Roxas hoped the others wouldn't notice.

"Hey Roxas," Cloud called as he held onto Tifa's hand and approached the two still frozen in the doorway. "we're leaving soon. Go find Sora and Kairi and I'll get Axel and Larxene."

With a nod Roxas set off in the direction of his twin and sighed as he stirred them from their light slumber.

O-O

"Where did you guys go last night?"

Roxas couldn't look Sora in the eyes. "We just went outside."

His twin grinned wryly. "I see. So does that mean you two are seeing each other too?"

Shaking his head violently Roxas answered, "No. I don't - "

But Sora hadn't heard him. "Maybe you'll fall in love with her. And we can all get married together or something. Girls like that type of thing right? Roxas?"

Getting out of bed hastily and leaving the room Roxas didn't offer an explanation except for "Sorry." Sora watched him go in confusion, wondering if he had said something wrong.

Roxas's head swam with visions of last night and the small noises from himself or Naminé - he couldn't remember which - and Sora's comment had only spiked a strange surge of emotions in his chest that he didn't want to feel. Something like an attachment had formed. A bond. Something stronger than he wanted to feel.

'Maybe you'll fall in love with her.'

'Maybe I will.'

'Maybe I don't want...'

Shaking his head frantically Roxas sprinted out the front door onto the porch, passing Larxene and Axel seated nearby. Axel waved to him and called out his name but he didn't stop. He just kept running. Because if he kept running maybe these feelings would go away.

"Roxas!" Axel called after him.

"Let him go," Larxene insisted while watching the blond boy grow farther away.

He couldn't understand where his feet were intent on taking him but he didn't protest. That house held Sora and Kairi and Naminé and all the people he didn't want to see. All the things he didn't want to think about or remember. All those people...

'Are you alright?'

'She's getting worse.'

'I'll be fine.'

'We need to treat her.'

'I'll always be here for you.'

'Something's wrong.'

'You promise?'

'Hurry! I think she's - '

'Yeah. I promise.'

Doubling over from running Roxas realized he'd reached the stables when he heard the scratching of chocobo feet against the dirt of their stalls. He panted a bit before regaining himself and using the wooden wall to pull himself upward.

Listing against the wall for support he murmured, "You lied" and continued onward without looking back.

O-O

Monday morning marked the beginning of the end of summer as the first day of school. Roxas found it hard to keep his eyes averted from the quiet blond by his side as the six of them - he, Sora, Axel, Kairi, Naminé and Larxene - wandered the battered dirt road in dawn's bright sunlight toward the small school building roughly a mile from home. Kairi and Axel would only be staying for a few more days before they went back to their own house.

Axel had a lazy arm draped over Larxene's shoulders as they walked, the vibrant haired teenage girl murmuring things to him that the others couldn't hear. Sora and Kairi walked with hands clasped as Sora chatted to her in an animated tone while grinning and gesturing with his free hand. Laughing in her silver bells way the slender girl listened to him talk about his summer with true interest.

But Naminé didn't talk. Roxas didn't talk. He didn't make bodily contact or whisper sweet things to her or reminisce about the dance. They hadn't spent much time at it anyway.

He didn't bring up what happened after or why either of them allowed it to take place.

Or that this was the first secret Roxas had ever kept from his twin.

"Hey Roxas you remember when Zell tried to eat the feed in Cloud's back pocket? And Cloud made that squeaky screaming noise? Eh...Roxas?" Sora poked his brother in the face to get his attention.

Roxas scowled. "Hm?"

"What's wrong?"

'Please don't ask me that.'

"Leave him alone Sora," Kairi chastised while drawing the brunet's attention away from his brother. "Maybe he didn't sleep well."

'Or at all,' Roxas added silently as he stared straight ahead and shut out the world around him. All at once the small school house loomed ahead and they began to break off into their respective groups with the older two heading in one direction while the younger four ventured in another.

However Sora left Kairi's side long enough to go in search of someone he had dearly missed.

"RIKU!"

The tall and muscular teen's mane of silver hair flicked over his shoulder with a jerk of his head as he glanced up to see the energetic brunet hurtling towards him. Taken aback he had little time to react before Sora tackled him to the ground in a bear hug.

"Sora..." Although he tried to feign annoyance he couldn't hide a smile. He had missed his best friend just as much.

Roxas normally would've have had trouble suppressing his own smile except Naminé still stood by his side, watching the scene with him. Her delicately pale features lit up at the sigth of the two boys talking in animated tones to each other and catching up on their summers spent so far apart. Riku usually traveled quite a distance during the school months to help on his grandmother's farm. But in actuality he lived a ways away with his parents ands and younger sisters.

Needless to say Sora dearly missed him when he was gone.

With her hands on her hips a willowy woman with pinned up auborn hair approached the boys and cleared her throat loudly. "Would you all care to come in side and join us please? We'd like to start class."

Roxas waved a half hearted goodbye to Axel and Larxene as he joined the others inside.

School would help him keep his mind off the previous night. He hoped so anyway.

O-O

From down the hallway he heard the pitiful sobs and immediately shot up in bed. His bare feet hardly touched the floor as he dashed into her bedroom and expected to see that shivering blond form sitting up on her bed.

But instead he saw his mother seated by the bedside and sobbing into her hands. Confusion rang through him like a bitter cluster of notes as he inched forward slowly and examined the motionless body on the bed.

Wavy chestnut hair spread out underneath her and the faded pink nightgown clothed her sickenly skinny body. Underneath her closed eyelids lay the most beautiful green eyes. Yet he realized that they would never open again.

'Yeah. I promise.'

Roxas stared blankly at his mother and sister while his blue eyes bled tears of deep sorrow.

He wanted to scream and yell and hit things and burn his entire house down. He wanted it all to go away and die and never bother him again. The memories. The pain.

'You promised.'

O-O

"Roxas Strife!"

Jerking out of his dream Roxas lifted his head from the desk and blinked up at the teacher. Upon seeing the desperate gleam of pain in his eyes she faltered in her reprimand and touched the locket around her neck gently.

"Is everything ok?"

He nodded several times as he felt the heat of eyes on him from all directions. Including Naminé who had taken a seat just besdie him. He could feel her violet eyes watching him and could sense the concern brewing within them. But he couldn't bring himself to look at her even for a second.

"I'm fine," he added for good measure. Sighing she returned to the front of the class and continued the lesson. Sora shot a strange look at him from the front row for all of two seconds that gave Roxas chills. He could sense an almost angered vibe from the brunet and knew he'd get yelled at during lunch.

Speaking of which.

"Alright class it's time for your lunch period. Please try to keep it down the students next door are still working right now."

As soon as the words left her lips Sora tore from his seat and dragged Roxas into the back of the classroom and glared harshly at anyone who stood in his way. The blond had never seen him pull off a glare before and it sort of scared him.

"Why didn't you tell me something was wrong!" he whispered harshly while staring straight into Roxas's scared blue eyes.

Swallowing thickly he replied, "I'm sorry. I've just been thinking about Mom lately. And Aerith."

All the ire left his twin at the mention of their mother and sister. Aerith had gotten very ill not too long ago and suffered for two months before the illness finally claimed her life. Their mother followed shortly after though the cause of her death was still unknown to her sons.

"It'll be alright Rox." Sora drew him into a tight embrace. "Do you want to go outside and talk about it?"

Roxas glanced up and noticed Naminé standing there with hollow eyes. She didn't say a word but deliberately stared back at him. After a moment or so of locked gazes he glanced away.

"I'm fine. We can do it later."

Sora let him go and turned around to find Kairi when he met with the same hollow stare Roxas had just glimpsed.

"Oh hi Naminé." After flashing a bright smile for the girl he left the two alone and sought out his girlfriend.

Neither moved in any direction as Roxas thought over what to say and Naminé continued to give him that same lifeless stare. He almost shivered though it obviously wasn't cold and began to feel a little embarassed.

"Naminé?"

He hated looing at her like that with her sunny hair combed over one shoulder and her plain white dress adorning her and nearly blending with her skin. A girl shouldn't be that pale. Those eyes betrayed no emotion though her stance seemed a bit rigid. Angry? No. Then what?

Finally she spoke and her voice startled Roxas. "You never mentioned your sister."

He shrugged. "I don't like talking about it."

"Was she pretty?"

He paused and considered his answer. "She was beautiful."

Naminé nodded once and broke a faint smile. "If you want we can forget last night."

Roxas froze.

'I don't think I could.'

He nodded despite the thought. "Yeah. It never happened."

Taking her hand he led her to his desk and took out the lunch Cloud had made for him that morning. For the first time that day they finally talked like they used to.

He couldn't help but wonder though. In the back of his mind.

'Could it happen again?'

_Author's Notes_ I really have to apologize for taking so long to update with this chapter. I'm think I promised fast updates and then I took forever. I'm really sorry. My sister who checks over my work was sick with mono for some time and I didn't want to push her. So that's one of the reasons why it's taken so long. I promise after this that I will update at least once a week if not more than that. Thanks for being patient with me.


End file.
